"SCARIEST HORROR MAP EVER!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Map (Garry's Mod)"
=The Video= Offical Description Step-By Description Beginning The episode opens to Jordan reading off the rules to Fazbear's Pizza. He makes to number three, and the episode cuts to him being killed by Foxy as he screams in shock and yells "WHAT IS THAT". By doing this, he broke both rules two and three, which are don't yell and don't scream accordingly. It then cuts to the intro. Inside the Security Office Venturian (Jordan) opens the episode with all four siblings huddled inside of the security camera office. HomelessGoomba (Isaac) is messing with the buttons and the girls are standing in the corner inactive. Venturian explains, with much excitement, how they are in a FNaF map that claims to be functional. As he says this, however, HomelessGoomba closes the door on his face and dies immediately. Venturian paused his explanation to attempt to work out how HomelessGoomba even managed to do that as HomelessGoomba turns into Foxy and murders ImmortalKyodai (Cierra). Venturian is obviously very confused (and scared) on how that managed to happen before Isaac turns back and (in his Billy voice) admits it was just him, which was evidently a relief to Jordan, who says he thinks his heart stopped, and rewinds so the audience can see his reaction up close. (0:55) He admits he and his siblings have yet to play the actual game themselves, but promises they'll get to it eventually. The whole reason this video is occurring is because it was requested by some fans. He explains the cameras and doors work, and guesses the lights have to be turned off for the map to begin (it says it on the table) and he and the other three begin their quest to find the slight switch. The Quest to Turn Off the Lights Before they leave, Jordan picks up a random key on the table and assumes its to get to the room with the light switch. They exit the room and explore the party room, which has Freddie, Bonnie and Chica on one stage at the end of the room, and Foxy on his own on the left close to where they exited the hall when. Venturian aknowledges how they are animatronics and explains it to siblings before smashing the key into two different doors in confusion, trying to find what it opens. He heads back into the hallway he came from and tries to pass off the key to BethanyFrye (Bethany) and coming to the realization the first door he tried (the janitorial closet in the hall) was open. He tries to enter but BethanyFrye is in the way and isn't moving. The video then cuts to them all standing back in the security office. Venturian explains that they lost connection to the game, and complains that they always tend to do that. He takes the time to point out that a pictue of seemingly Gertrude was on the wall in the office. They all file out of the office and go back to the janitor's closet to get the mystery key. He notices a bucket of ew, possibly puke, and points it out to his siblings in disgust. They take some time to be disgusted by the bucket before continuing. Jordan makes his way to the rules and begins to read them off, which was the beginning of the episode. Lights Out The lights turned off before he hit three, and BethanyFrye (Along with HomelessGoomba) began to scream. When Venturian asked what happened, HomelessGoomba introduced Billy to the scene and said he had touched something to Venturian with his Billy voice (exact quote being "I touched something, Papa") Venturian doesn't go into character and starts demanding everyone return to the Security Office in a panic. ImmortalKyodai starts using her Sally voice as HomelessGoomba continues using his Billy voice, both start freaking out. When Venturian checks the cameras, only Bonnie was left on the stage, BethanyFrye screaming as he does, saying "He's right here!". When Venturian investigated, the animatronic was gone, but all four were clearly rattled. He checks the cameras again, only to find they weren't working well. He's obviously upset about having around three cameras. HomelessGoomba suddenly yells to close the door, alerting everybody that the animatronics were arriving. Roleplay Panic Billy shouts something about being the only sane person in the family, to which Venturian, finally getting into character as Papa Acachalla, responds by telling Billy to shut up and yelling that this was a serious situation before returning to panic. Sally asks Papa if she can leave. Papa explains, bluntly, that if Sally left the room, she wasn't coming back. Billy shouts that Freddy was coming, and Papa/Venturian has a bit of a mental breakdown, sing/screaming the baby teeth song, running around the room, freaking out as if they were seconds from death. Billy and Sally taunt Freddy until he appears next to the door, the place he goes before he enters the room and kills them. Bonnie sat in the hallway. Venturian instructed Gertrude to hit Bonnie, and upon doing so she died immediately. Everyone decided they should leave immediately. Run Away! They escape out the right door, looking for a place to hide. Venturian notices a vent grate and instructs Gertrude to break it. The four file in carefully before finding it to be a dead end. The grate on the other side wouldn't break, and inside sat a golden yellow bear on a table. Foxy killed all four almost immediately after they get stuck in the vent, letting the second half of the beginning play out, and they all wind back up in the office. Venturian immediately darts out of the room past Freddy, who was attempting to block his escape, but upon hearing Foxy was out and running, he tried to dive back into the room, this time getting killed by Freddy on his way in. Cornered Venturian continues his freak out, locking all the doors due to Bonnie and Freddy waiting at their own respective door. Gertrude/Bethany got stuck outside with Bonnie and had to yell to be let in. Once all four were inside, Venturian began talking about how the group was not ready for this. He decided he was going to explore to find safety, venturing out into the great unknown with Gertrude. Jordan's Journey He immediately informed the three that Foxy was asleep and walked into the employee's only room, which revealed to be a dead end. When he exited, he could see Chica, who was still on stage. He suddenly decided he needed the key to try to open the possibly locked front door. It proved to be feudal. Bethany/Gertrude suggested turning the power back on, confusing Jordan, as the whole point of the game was watching the place while the power was out. At this point of the video, the doors flew open. The Key is the Key? All four exit the office, terrified for their safety. Jordan's journey yielded no result, but they had to find safety elsewhere. Before they left, Jordan made a point to grab the key. Jordan tried shoving the key back on the power switch before accidentally turning it on. Search For the Rabbit and Chicken Freddy and Foxy moved back to where they usually stood, but Chica and Bonnie were missing from the stage. Billy poked Foxy and died, making the others think maybe one of the animatronics had been found. Jordan found a door leading off-map trying to find a way to be a game and claimed it was a portal, which is honestly unimportant but interesting. In the confusion, Jordan decided to turn the power back off and they look around. Billy locked himself in the security office, thinking everybody was an animatronic. Jordan and Sally decide they should hide in the bathroom since no animatronic had gone near it. The Bathroom "The Perfect Not-Scary Plan" Jordan claimed it to be. Gertrude mentioned how Billy seemed to think they were all animatronics, and Jordan left back into character to yell at Billy from halfway across the map. Billy claimed Papa looked just like Freddy the bear, which Papa claimed to resent. Billy said something inaudible and Papa asked if Billy had drank any of Spencer's Genius potion. Billy denied it and said he was only being smart for once. A animatronic made it into Billy's hideout and killed him. While Papa was laughing about him getting his just deserts, Gertrude mentioned she heard Foxy, getting all to retreat into the stalls. Billy's "Fail" It didn't take them long to send out Gertrude to see if Foxy was still there. The animatronic in the room turned out to be Chica, but when everybody came out to examine, they saw Billy Note-Clipping his way behind Chica and transforming into Foxy. In his attempt to escape, he ran into Chica and died as Papa explained the plan to everybody. (Billy planned to scare everybody by running in as Foxy) Before they ha time to recover, Billy put back on the Foxy suit, slipped past Chica, and killed everybody in the room, as Jordan protested. (OH NO YOU DON'T- OH NO YOU DON'T.) After this, Jordan decided he was no longer scared of the animatronics and tried to pick a fight with dormant Foxy, when another Foxy appeared behind him. After Gertrude hit it with a rocket launcher, it ran at her and Papa and killed them both. Signing Off Jordan admitted that all of them failed, and began reciting the rules before getting mauled by Bonnie, and then Freddie immediately after. Somehow, he lived and ran back to the room. Upon Sally's request, he spawned Freddie the Dinosaur, an attempt to go out with a bang. He got stuck on the ceiling. Everybody was so busy with this, they didn't notice the Foxy on stage in place of Chica until he ran at them and killed them all. Jordan, upon respawning, blamed the viewer for this, as the map was requested, and exasperatedly ended the video. Appearances Real-life Appearances *Jordan Frye Voice-Only Appearances *Cierra Frye *Bethany Frye *Isaac Frye Fictional Appearances *Freddie *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Sally Acachalla *Billy Acachalla *Papa Acachalla *Gertrude Acachalla *Golden Freddie *Freddy The Dinosaur Mentions * Spencer Acachalla Category:Video Category:FNaF Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Mod Map